


Itch and Irritation of a Toy Soldier

by ShyChangling



Series: Toy Soldier [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysphoria, Gen, Nonbinary Character, RvB Trans Week, Stockholm Syndrome, Toy Soldier au, and just because its on the original fic its only safe to put it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Palomo deals with an irritation. Being a prisoner sucks, being a prisoner dealing with dysphoria sucks worse.





	Itch and Irritation of a Toy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Toy Soldier universe. Since its trans week I thought this might be okay to post finally. Its not entirely needed to read Toy Soldier to understand this I don't think.

Palomo fumbles with his shirt. The irritation was getting to him. If he could get away with it he'd simply discard all of what he's wearing and relax. But given the situation he could not do that. He feels under his shirt adjusting something.

The door unlocks . With it, Locus just walked right in the room without warning as per his usual when it came to checking on Palomo.

The young soldier barely looks up but quickly moves his hands away back to his outer shirt. Embarrassment on his face but at this point he was used to being walked in back at his real base. "Knocking would be nice you know." He was irritated in tone.

Locus shrugged “I don’t care. Not exactly a place to be making demands.” He said to the other looking down at him.

The soldier pouts. "Not a demand. Requests for privacy are an essential," Palomo tries to point out. But granted maybe prisoners don't get that sort of privilege. He frowns trying to adjust things through his outer shirt.

Locus narrowed his eyes a bit “What are you doing?” He asked the kid this was not something he had seen happen until this point.

"Bra," Palomo states bluntly as if the issue should be obvious. The itch and irritation was bad and god did he just want it to stop.

This caught the merc off guard. “You’re wearing a bra?” He asked with only a slightly confused expression.

"Yes, of course?" Palomo raises an eyebrow. "You guys took my under suite so the sports bra is all I have right now." He ignored Locus' confusion. This was a normal issue. "It’s falling apart now and I have no way of fixing it."

Locus was about to say something but decided against it. “Your under suit isn’t in much better condition,” he settled on that as his response. This was not something he had thought about. Then again he hadn’t known.

Palomo shrugged. "Not like the bra is the biggest issue. I can manage with out one fine." Dysphoria honestly was the least of the issues here. Palomo could pass just fine most people ignored him altogether and they never asked questions. No one really cared anyway at this point, your issues were your issues and you dealt with it however you could.

Locus shifted his weight as he thought for a moment. “I doubt it’s repairable at this point.” He said knowing full well that fabric practically disintegrated after being worn for weeks at a time. This was not his area of expertise.

"That's what I was afraid of." Palomo sighed. "Could you turn around?" He figured it was best to just take it off if there was no way of fixing and it'd break during wear.

Locus turned away from Palomo and crossed his arms. Felix could probably help in this situation but he wasn’t sure how the young soldier would react to that suggestion. Likely not well.

Palomo pulls his arms through his shirt sleeves and maneuvers the bra off. Dragging it back out through the sleeve with his arms. He looks over the damage. "Yea this is gross. Good bye old friend." Palomo feels much nuder without it and though the cling was long lost he missed the what was left of a tight hold already. He tossed it onto his bed.

Locus hesitated a moment before speaking. “Would you let Felix help?” He asked him.

Palomo stands there. Help was needed but he for certain didn't want it to come from Felix. "I don't know," he answers. "Would you want help from a traitor?" he wasn't sure he really trusted being near Felix at this point. Locus was at least reserved, but Felix like games. It was not the most comfortable thought.

“Understandable.” He replied and then left. Seems he would have to figure something out on his own then.

Palomo stood there a moment. Wondering if Locus was just going to inquire to Felix about things anyway. Sure Felix was more educated in stuff and he learned quite a bit from him back when he still believed Felix really cared for the NR, but he did not feel like he could trust him any longer no matter the situation at hand.

\--

Locus came back quite sometime later after a short lived trip back to base. This time and likely the only time he would do so he knocked before entering the cell.

Palomo let out a small smile before it faltered. It was a bit of an awkward predicament to be thankful your captor respected your wishes. Sometimes if it wasn't for the locked room Palomo was certain he'd forget his place. "What did you bring back?" He was curious, bandages seemed like something he'd bring as Palomo was sure Locus had no idea how to deal with an individual like himself. But perhaps Palomo was making too many assumptions.

Locus holds out a sports bra he had stolen from one of the pirates’s footlockers and handed it to him. “I know enough.” He said to him almost as though he had actually known what Palomo was thinking.

Holding it out to guess if it’ll fit, Palomo ponders his words. He wouldn’t dare ask but he’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t curious. He knew Felix was like himself but.. He stops his thoughts, things were feeling too chummy and Palomo remembers his place. “Thanks,” he says flatly. He’s talked far too much this visit and opened up about things he’s not sure he wanted out. Sure it was all fine and well but personal information was given and now Palomo felt vulnerable again.

Locus simply shrugged “It can cause undue stress. Don’t need that.” He responded with disinterest. This wasn’t exactly a shocking thing for him. Not that it really mattered much in his opinion.

Palomo quickly moves himself to the bathroom in the corner. There was an uncomfortable familiarity starting and the young soldier wanted it gone and fast. He hid himself in the bathroom. Maybe hoping if he waited long enough Locus would leave. He removes his shirt and quickly fits the sports bra on. It hugs a little tight but the tightness was much needed at this point. Palomo takes a deep breath feeling what he thinks is a panic setting in. He pushes it back and leans against the bathroom door. Listening to the outside.

Locus had indeed left the room after leaving him food and water as well. Just because he was bad at talking to people didn’t mean he didn’t pay attention it seems. Palomo shivers at the thought of seeing Locus as human.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a practice/side fic written around the begging of Toy Soldier but wasn't posted cause I wasn't sure how well this would be.


End file.
